


One Night

by Shinaka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya has a dream. A ByaRuki drabble of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to fit into another fanfic I am struggling to write now, but I thought it could stand alone as well.

One night, he has a dream.

His adopted sister stands before a brick wall, clad in a white dress that flutters in a soft breeze. One of the dress' straps is on the verge of slipping down a smooth shoulder but his dream-self feels strangely compelled to let such immodesty stand, though the lingering brotherly part of him reaches out toward her weakly.

In front of her chest, Rukia's hands grasp a rose - immensely red and with petals that bleed. Byakuya can only stare as she brings it to her lips and tilts it down until a glistening drop lands on them.

Somehow this makes him gasp for breath.

But as the rose leaves her lips, the girl's eyes suddenly falls upon his. Then, Byakuya feels more than just breathlessness - invisible hands wrap around his neck and though he tries to pry them off, his resolve weakens the more he looks at those lidded violet eyes, until his arms drops to his sides in defeat.

 _She has all the power_ , he realizes dimly as darkness creeps from the corners of his vision. 

The last thing he sees before he wakes is her mouth forming silent words that he can't understand. 

Nevertheless, he strains to whisper back, "I cannot."


End file.
